


Objects in mirror are closer than they appear

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen-taichou, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзен изначально является капитаном пятого отряда. Хирако отражается в зеркале: "Если будешь водить баб, хотя бы зеркало к стене отверни".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects in mirror are closer than they appear

Когда во сне Айзен видит чью-то сутулую, костлявую спину и длиннющие, светлые, словно солома, и такие же сухие волосы, он не удивляется. Во снах все просто и предельно ясно. Все кажется правильным - даже эти волосы, секущиеся на кончиках и едва ощутимо колющие руку. Этот человек раздражает Айзена.

Айзен знает: это не игры Кьёка Суигетсу.

Человек, сидящий к нему спиной, молчит и не двигается, пока Соуске гладит его по светло-выгоревшим прядям, пропускает их сквозь пальцы и изредка дергает (Айзен может поклясться - весьма болезненно дергает!) за спутавшиеся узелки. 

Каждый раз Соуске думает, что в следующий раз он принесет в сон расческу - и каждый раз забывает об этом. И эта странная забывчивость его раздражает.

Однажды все меняется. 

В очередной раз Айзен приходит к незнакомцу, присаживается рядом, но все же недостаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать тепло его тела, протягивает руку к спутанным волосам - и тот оборачивается. 

У незнакомца вытянутое, лошадиное лицо с наглыми глазами и ровный ряд крепких зубов, которые он постоянно обнажает в идиотской широкой улыбке. Эта улыбка не вызывает желания улыбнуться в ответ, а лицо и вовсе нельзя назвать хоть сколько-нибудь симпатичным. В глазах - Соуске видит это отчетливо - пляшут не чертенята, а самые настоящие дьяволы, которые вынуждают своего носителя идти на самые дурацкие поступки и бессовестно врать затем, что он-де этого не делал, и это ужасно бесит помешанного на правилах Айзена, хоть он и скрывает это за блеском очков и обычной своей добрейшей улыбкой.

Вот только улыбка выходит перекошенной. Не такой настоящей, как у этого незнакомца.

На следующий день незнакомец во сне не появляется. 

Айзен чувствует себя... Обиженным? Словно человек, которому показали, как хорошо все может быть и сразу же ткнули обратно в реальность, где он бомж, ночующий в кустах за вокзалом. 

Соуске не понимает своей обиды.

Через неделю Соуске подходит к зеркалу, чтобы поправить свой капитанский хаори и застывает, словно громом пораженный - в отражении не он, а незнакомец и дурацких и так раздражающих Айзена снов.

-Чего уставился? - именно с этих слов начинается худшее утро в жизни Соуске.

К великому сожалению Айзена, в его кабинете в бараках пятого отряда прямо напротив стола висит зеркало.

Ехидный, успевший за несколько часов, прошедших с утра стать ненавистным голос едко комментирует все происходящее: и кропотливую работу Айзена над отчетами, где он любовно выписывает каждый иероглиф, и подчиненных, по каждому вопросу требующих мнение своего капитана, и поэтому неудивительно, что половина отчетов летит в корзину, а бесконечно преданная третий офицер Хинамори вылетает из кабинета начальника в слезах.

За несколько дней Соуске понимает, что в его окружении слишком много зеркал.

Его раздражает (и, что греха таить, смущает) восхищенный присвист и комментарий "Вот это размерчик!", когда он раздевается, чтобы принять ванну. Его раздражают (и веселят одновременно) злобно-веселые описания каждого из капитанов во время собраний у Ямамото, где ширма за спиной старика украшена кусками зеркального стекла. Его раздражает, что он впервые отвечает на провокации отражения, когда то внезапно, прямо во время весьма приятного времяпровождения с безотказно пошедшей за "милым господином капитаном" девушкой легкого поведения сварливо и ревниво, как показалось Соуске, шипит: "Хотя бы зеркало к стене отвернул, что ли?".

Разумеется, настроение (и кое-что еще) у капитана безвозвратно падает, а девушка изгоняется из квартиры.

-Да что тебе вообще от меня надо? - кричит Айзен, разбивая кулаки в кровь, а зеркало - на осколки.

Когда незнакомец перестает появляться в зеркалах, интуиция Соуске заходится в истошном крике: произойдет что-то ужасное. 

И это происходит.

На следующем собрании капитанов Ямамото говорит:

-У тебя до сих пор нет лейтенанта, Айзен-кун. А уже полсотни лет прошло с твоего назначения... Мне пришлось самому найти тебе подходящего человека.

Рядом с главнокомандующим стоит самое ненавистное Айзену существо.

-Хирако Синдзи, приятно познако...

Договорить он не успевает. Лицо Соуске перекашивается от ярости, а волосы уже как-то привычно наматываются на кулак. Какая-то часть мозга отмечает: все такие же колючие. Хочется опустить это нагло ухмыляющееся лицо в стол, со всего размаху, но Айзен еще сдерживается. Поэтому, сопровождаемый криками "Ой-ой-ой!" и "Больно же, Соуске-тя-ян!", он тащит его на улицу, а затем - в свою квартиру, оставляя позади удивленно-ошарашенные лица капитанов.

В узком, темном коридорчике оба пару раз ударяются о стены. Хирако каким-то образом изворачивается и кусает Соуске за плечо, тот в отместку еще сильнее сжимает блондинистые лохмы, с мрачным удовлетворением слушая сдавленное болезненное шипение. Они катятся по полу, кусаясь и шипя, как бешеные коты, пелена ярости застилает разум и о бакудо или кидо уже и не вспомнить, а для приемов из рукопашной борьбы еще надо подняться и распутать свои руки и ноги.

На ком из них первым рвется одежда - неизвестно. Но укусы переходят в поцелуи - если это можно назвать поцелуями, потому что Айзен чувствует горячую пульсацию текущей из прокушенной губы крови, а смазанные удары - в объятия и длинные царапины на плечах.

В дверь кто-то стучит.

-Отъебитесь! - кричит Соуске, сам себе удивляясь, но в конце его голос срывается, потому что мимолетного отвлечения хватает, чтобы Синдзи толкнул его на спину и с хитрой усмешкой прикоснулся губами к шее.

Стук прекращается.

Айзен прижимает к себе костлявое, угловатое тело, чужие коленки остро упираются ему в бедра, а Хирако стонет в поцелуй. Руки скользят по выпирающим ребрам и твердым подвздошным косточкам, и Соуске понимает - именно этого раздражающего, несносного, успевшего выбесить его за несколько недель человека и не хватало ему всю жизнь и всю не-смерть. Айзен с облегчением замечает, что в полуприкрытых, покрытых томной поволокой глазах не видно беснующихся чертенят, когда Хирако облизывает его пальцы. Смазки у Айзена никогда не водилось. И почти болезненно сжимающаяся вокруг его члена жаркая теснота, и болезненные укусы, оставляющие алые следы, которые завтра явно не будут скрыты воротом косоде, и длинные, саднящие царапины на спине - все это стоит того, чтобы терпеть гадкий характер Хирако Синдзи, который Соуске уже успел изучить за прошедшие с их первой встречи - первой встречи во сне - недель.

На следующее утро третий офицер Хинамори Момо, зашедшая, как и всегда, поприветствовать своего капитана, краснеет, замечая как прямо сидит ее обожаемый капитан, стараясь не прикасаться спиной к спинке стула, и почти ненавидяще смотрит на ерзающего, морщащегося, но почти сразу расплывающегося в улыбке Хирако.


End file.
